Run Away, Run Astray
by MayDancer27
Summary: (Rating might change in later chapters.) Original character, Sadie Evans runs away to the Malfoy's (unknowningly) and is welcomed into their home. What will become of this run away?
1. Running Away

Sadie walks down the deserted road, pulling her cloak tighter to her slender frame. The wind was harsh, the rain tempting to fall in thunderstorm amounts, and lightening wished to ripple across the clouds and onto the ground. Yet, Sadie was out, in the middle of nowhere it seemed, in a desperate attempt to run away. At eleven years old she was rather determined to escape the horrid conditions she was in. A broken family, a grave with her mother's name on it, and a father that wasn't there half the time and never explained any of the odd things that happened in Sadie's life.  
  
And, in Sadie's opinion, she was sick of it. She hated him for not caring; she hated him for the loss of her mother she never knew. Thus, she'd found her bag, taken her savings out of her room, packed all she decided was necessary, or to cherished to leave behind. Then, she grabbed her midnight blue cloak, found her white wolf fur coat, and hurried out the door after slipping on dragon skin boots. She pulled the hood over her head, closed the clasp, and held it tightly about her as she ran swiftly for a mile at least towards where she knew to be a large manor with a boy about her age. She'd met him once, as a young child, and had never seen him since. She was curious.  
  
The boy had white blonde hair, and a fairly muscular frame, and was always saying how he hated muggles, and Muggle lovers. Sadie didn't quite understand. Though she'd heard Muggles, and Muggle lovers before, She didn't quite grasp the concept. Though, she knew, that her family and his had something in common, in more then the odd things that happened. For, as Sadie had found, her father could do magic. And so could the boy's family. Sadie was to shy to speak up and ask, but she was determined at heart to be able to one-day do magic better then her father. And then she could banish her father, and. well, after that she didn't quite know what to do.  
  
After about a half hour with just the nasty wind, it began to rain, and the blonde hurried with more determination towards the manor. And another half hour, her cloak and clothes soaked through, she finally reached the door and knocked helplessly shivering.  
  
And, to her surprise, a man opened the door with long blonde hair and grinned down at the fragile girl before him. She smiled weakly and he motioned her inside. "But, don't go anywhere after that. I can't have you getting all that water everywhere." he said with stern harshness.  
  
"Yes Sir." she answered, looking around the manor in awe. It was Beautiful. Dark, but beautiful.  
  
"What is your name?" asked the man.  
  
"Sadie Evans, Sir." she answered, turning back to look at him. She rubbed her hands together. She wasn't exactly dressed properly for running around like she had. She wore a black skirt, and underneath the white wolf fur coat she had on a deep green tank top. Black ankle boots fit her small feet, her legs were spotted with droplets of water, and she pulled her cloak tighter around her, shivering.  
  
"A relation to Lily Evans that married James Potter?"  
  
"No, Sir. My father changed his name from Riddle to Evans. He didn't like his family much... I believe, Sir."  
  
The man nodded, and called something that sounded like 'Rain' and an odd- looking elf type creature in a mangy tea-cozy scurried to him and bowed hastily.  
  
"Yes master?" said the high-pitched... thing.  
  
"Take Sadie's cloak, coat, and bag up to the spare bedroom between mine and Draco's, and find her some dry clothes to change into." he said, and the house elf hurriedly did what he was told, leaving Sadie shivering in her wet clothes on the wood floor, looking up to the man with white blonde hair patiently.  
  
Sadie murmured softly to herself, "Draco. That was his name. Silly me, I couldn't even remember that."  
  
"Why are you here?" asked the man.  
  
Sadie turned her attention abruptly back to the man, hopefully. "I'm running... away." she said hesitantly." Sir." she added quickly.  
  
The man eyed her skeptically. "Well then... once you change into the clothes Rain has brought you, then you may sit down and tell me the whole story." he said roughly, before Rain handed her the clothes, and the man pointed her towards the bathroom where she could change. And, sent Rain off to make tea.  
  
And, within ten minutes later Sadie was sitting in a crisp white blouse, green plaid skirt, deep green jacket, and white socks on one of the black leather couches that appeared to be in one of the vast living rooms in the manor.  
  
"Thank you Sir..." she managed to say, before her eyes went to the ground. She was vaguely aware of the blonde boy, Draco sitting next to her on the couch, lazily reading a book. And, what appeared to be his father, sitting across from them on a black leather chair.  
  
"Don't mind it... Sadie. I would just like to know what made you choose to run away.. here." he said, or more so ordered her.  
  
"Well, it is the closest manor to my home, and I remember meeting Draco once before. But, that was along time ago. When I was a little girl." she answered politely. "Sir." she added, mentally slapping herself.  
  
"You still are a little girl." said the man, before getting up and pacing. "Why did you run away though?" he asked.  
  
"Because my father is never home, Sir, and he isn't a good father. I think. And, well, he isn't very nice. Sir, and I decided I was better off someplace else, Sir." she answered politely, her eyes straying to Draco, who was, unexpectedly watching her carefully over the pages of his book. Even at eleven, she had the opinion that she 'liked the way he looked.'  
  
"Sadie... I am Lucius Malfoy, this is my son Draco. You may stay here. Tonight, considering it is getting late. You may eat dinner with us if you so please, and you are welcome to stay. As long as you follow the following rules. First, you do not disturb me unless it is important. Rain or Jenos, the house elves, will get you anything you need or so desire. Second, don't touch anything that you don't know what it is, or if it is dangerous. And, Third, follow all the normal house rules I'm sure your father taught you. Understood? And, if you do, you may stay here as long as you desire." he said, grinning deviously. Obviously he had some master plan cooked up under that head of long ivory hair.  
  
Sadie nodded. "Yes Sir. Thank you... so much.. you don't know what this means to me, really. I promise to be good, I do. And, I was wondering, if you knew what Hogwarts was?" she asked, shyly pulling out a letter, the seal unbroken, a Hogwarts letter, addressed to her. She was so unsure; she didn't know what to do.  
  
Lucius turned his head toward Sadie, eyeing the letter, and then glanced to the letter on the table near Draco, already opened. "Yes. It is a wizarding school. Draco is going this following year. Have you opened your letter yet?" he asked plainly.  
  
"No... I have not. Sir. I didn't want to risk opening it in the storm, I was afraid the letter might blow away. Sir." she answered.  
  
"Well? Open it." he said, and Draco closed his book and watched Sadie, not saying a word.  
  
"Yes, Sir." she said, breaking the seal, and taking out the letter, reading it to herself. She smiled brightly. "I always wondered why things moved when I wanted them too, and why my father got hurt badly when I said I hated him..." she murmured, looking up to Lucius.  
  
"Oh, Sadie. There is something you should know. When you go to Hogwarts, there are four houses. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. You really should be in Slytherin; I think it would suit you well. And, Draco will most likely be in Slytherin also. I'm sure he'd be happy to have you in his house. It would give you someone that already knew you in your same house, year, and classes. " He said his words carefully, and meaningful. Draco was already going to be in Slytherin. Draco even grinned when his father said it. He was proud to be in Slytherin, or would be...  
  
"That sounds good to me, sir. And, if I may." she yawned. "Sorry. If I may, be excused to bed, I'm rather sleepy Sir. I didn't get much sleep," she said, hopefully.  
  
Lucius nodded. "Draco, if you will show her to her room. You two should get to know each other before dinner, since it is in a half hour. And then if you wish Sadie you may come back down, or I will send Rain up to bring you some food. Draco, you are also granted that choice, tonight. Though, tomorrow, it will be expected for both of you to join the family for breakfast, and dinner. "  
  
Draco got up, placing his book next to his opened letter and running a hand through his hair before stepping towards the door of the living room. Sadie followed, with a "Thank you, sir." and kept following Draco through the door, past the study, through the main hall, and up the main staircase, and then to the left and down the many halls before he led her to a green colored room that had silver accents here and there. "I always liked this room. " said Draco as he opened the door and showed Sadie in.  
  
((And right there I'm done for now.)) 


	2. Lightening Storms

Author's Note: Thank you, my two lovely reviews I appreciate it a lot. If you have any ideas or anything, just post 'em with your review. Or, if you don't like something, tell me, I'll try not to do that, or I'll change it depending on what it was. ^_^ Thankies! And oh yes, I don't know if Sadie is related to Tom or not. I've yet to decide that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, etc. But, Sadie Evans is -mine-!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sadie entered the room, turning as she walked in, desperate to grasp all of the ornate paintings, and the whole room at once. However, it extended more so into a small study, and a bathroom door was open just a hare to see the large marble bathroom. Draco finally disturbed her trance.  
  
"Sadie, was it?" he asked, smirking for no apparent reason, and walking across the room to the side with the windows. And, Sadie then noticed the door that led to a balcony.  
  
"Yes. And, your, Draco, correct?" she responded in a polite tone, as she followed him towards the balcony.  
  
"Yes." He said, before pausing as he opened the door, and then shut it as a burst of wind came in, and, for the first time since Sadie stepped inside, she realized it was storming outside.  
  
"Ikes! I forgot all about that storm!" she said, stepping backwards in an involuntary reflex, into Draco, who was a few inches taller then she, and with both arms on her shoulders, righted her to face him, still smirking for no apparent reason. It made Sadie want to slap him just to find out if he'd still smirk.  
  
"Well, Father told us to get to know each other, so lets get to know each other." Said Draco in a more demanding tone, as he led her to the small study and took a seat on the couch. Sadie followed suit.  
  
"Well, I'm eleven years old, my name is Sadie Evans. Even though it should be Sadie Riddle, but my dad changed it because he didn't like the way my name sounded with it and because I don't think he liked his family much, or the fact I'm a girl. He usually ignored me for most the time while I was at home, and so I stayed with Jem, his maid. But, Jem is only twenty something years old, so I don't know how she got that job. He came home with her one night and she never left." Sadie shrugged it off absently. "You see, I think Jem and him are going to get married, because they're always so. close." A frown came with this. "After I realized that, I started to plot, running away, anywhere. And well, my father and Jem went away for a week yesterday, and so I left." she said, and grinned slightly.  
  
Draco, still wearing his trademark smirk nodded encouragement. "I see. my father isn't always around either." He answered politely. And then, Rain came up to bring Sadie food, and Draco ordered the house elf to bring him a tray to. Rain scurried off with many bows. Jenos came in later with Draco's food, and Rain could be seen limping down the hallway with a burn on its hands. It seemed Rain had tripped and dropped a platter of food meant for Lucius. or something similar.  
  
"Ooh. is your father mean to you. or just the house elves?" asked Sadie, a worried note in her voice.  
  
Draco turned his head to look at Rain, before Jenos shut the door, and looked back at Sadie's worried expression and grinned. "No. Just the house elves." He said before he took a sip of some unknown black bubbly drink. Sadie herself took a sip. She shrugged approvingly of it, took a piece of melon, and popped it in her mouth, before looking back to Draco.  
  
"Not bad. what is the drink?" she asked.  
  
"Some Muggle drink. something like 'so-duh' or something. I'm not quite sure. my mother handles all the shopping, usually. I just spend my time at my private school or home playing around. What private school did you attend?"  
  
"Uhm. I attended the British Academy of Young Witches and Wizards. and yourself?" she returned, grinning slightly.  
  
"Oh. some Academy over in Germany for awhile, then one in France, and last one I attended was British, but more prestigious. Dark arts and potions were more highlighted subjects. All courses we are going to take at Hogwarts, but just simpler I suppose." He answered, before cutting a piece of steak and chewing it respectively.  
  
They had small talk the rest of dinner, varying subjects, it seemed they shared a few common interests. Quidditch, Charms, Dark Arts, and Potions. Along with felines and serpents. Though, Draco did mention he didn't particularly like cats, but they were better then the loud and annoying dogs.  
  
"Well, Draco, I'm about to fall asleep, so, may I be excused?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not stopping you." And, with that, he called Jenos in to clean up and he walked out with a "Goodnight Sadie."  
  
"Goodnight Draco." She answered, lazily walking to the closet and finding a nightgown and changing quickly, placing the other clothes in the hamper for dirty clothes and then wandering to her bed without another true thought of any meaning. And fell into dreams, some good, and some bad.  
  
((Author's Note: I'm sorry it's so short. I'm trying to make them short and update sooner. so yeah. ( I need ideas for this story. Where should I take it? *Ponders*)) 


	3. I Can't Live Without You

b Author's Note: Heya! I need ideas for this story, I know I haven't updated, but I've been busy! Sorry! I'm having problems with my life (Ahh! If you want to know email me:Alexlover283@hotmail.com and I know that's not the one in my profile, but it's another that works and I usually will actually read everything I get in that one instead of deleting it... so yeah) Anywho, Sadie is so lovely.. Thank you to all my reviewers, especially GingerRed who posted a review recently and made me write this Chapter! Dedicated to GingerRed and Tremaine (someone you don't know that is like a duplicate of Tom Riddle, cept not...) And yeah. So, enjoy! It's late here, but I'm hoping to make this long.er then usual. /b  
  
Chapter Three: I Can't Live Without You  
  
Sadie slept well that night, and most after, spending the days of July and August with Draco, getting to know him and the side that most didn't know. The side she grew fond of.  
  
She was cared for at the Malfoy manor more then she had been in her life. Lucius and Narcissa didn't seem to mind the addition to their home. In fact, Narcissa stated "She loved having another girl around, even if she was only eleven, it did get rather annoying sometimes to live with two boys." This had amused Sadie into laughing.  
  
In some spare time, Sadie researched Hogwarts and the founders. Finding that Slytherin did seem like the right house for her. She was attracted to the dark and secretive manner that seemed to be running the Malfoy manor, and the Slytherin way of life. Too bad Sadie didn't know half of what her history was, otherwise she'd of known a lot more then she did.  
  
One early evening, around sunset (which was around eight-o-clock) Sadie was standing on the balcony, looking over the massive land that enclosed the Malfoy manor, well the back part at least. The front was a large, expansive garden that was enclosed by large brick walls, and a black metal gate at the end of the long way between the main road and the mansion.  
  
Many walk ways led off this one, leaving it available for wanderers to meander through the gardens before getting lost in the maze, finding themselves at the front again, or at the grand front courtyard to the Malfoy manor. Sadie was interrupted from her trance by a knock at the door. Lucius called from his room for Rain or Jenos to answer the door, she could here them both scurry down the stairs, and call back to Lucius that it was an unfamiliar man.  
  
The man was unfamiliar to Rain and Jenos maybe, but familiar to Sadie and Lucius. Lucius knew all to well, who Sadie's father was, and Sadie recognized him easily. Yet she knew it was not his body, but another's. She stayed in her room, after hearing Lucius welcome him inside. She listened to Draco walk past her door, peeking in at her and telling her to come downstairs.  
  
She answered that she didn't want to, and he looked at her emotionlessly, waiting patiently for her to give in. She finally submitted to his will and got up, brushing her hair with a silver brush on her dresser quickly, before coming to his side and walking with him down the hall, the stairs, through the main hall, running through the empty ball room, and finding themselves in one of the many living rooms. Lucius was sitting on the couch, casually talking to the man Sadie knew as her father, sort of.  
  
Her father's cloak was wrapped about him so you couldn't see his appearance at all, only the deep red eyes. His form, for the time, was unknown to Sadie, as usual. She hadn't seen him since she was little, but she'd heard from Jem. And well, it usually wasn't good news. She hoped her father would regain himself soon.  
  
Her father spoke first, "Sadie, Draco, how nice of you two to join us. No, Sadie, you're not in any trouble. You may stay here, if you like, it's better for us, Lucius understands this already. You'd just, be another thing for me to worry about. Though, you must promise me, that you will not get into much trouble at Hogwarts. I might need you later."  
  
Sadie nodded, her father's voice sending shivers down her spine. She hated being used, but was used it after eleven years. "Yes father." She answered, almost falling back into Draco, but with one hand he held the small of her back from falling.  
  
Lucius then spoke. "Now that we have that cleared up. Sadie will stay with us, and your father, Sadie, will be able to go about his work. Very important work, I assure you. However, for now, I'll have the house elves make some dinner and send it up to. Sadie's room, or yours, Draco?"  
  
Draco paused, and decided quickly. "Mine, father. Sadie can stay in my room for a while and eat. We were going to go over a few things anyhow. School things, you know." He said smoothly, smirking to himself. They only had two weeks before school started.  
  
Lucius nodded. "That's fine. Now, off with you two. I still have things to discuss with Sadie's father." He ordered the children away. Simply refusing to let them hear anything he would regret them hearing.  
  
Children were so easily manipulated. He smirked; Sadie barely knew her father was the Dark Lord. What a shame, a daughter of such blood, so oblivious. But yet, he could see what Tom saw his daughter was useful for.  
  
And, with a nod from both children they were dismissed, Lucius and Tom following the children through steady and serious gazes. Sadie could feel their eyes on her, and she moved faster through the doors, once safely into the empty ballroom, she stopped, turning around to face Draco.  
  
"Draco. help me," she said, closing her eyes in thought.  
  
Draco watched her, unsure. "Sadie. how? What can we do? My father, and your father, are going to use us no matter what we do. how can we not fall into this trap, we were born into it." He said, his hand on her shoulder, and awkwardly he held her in his arms for a minute, pulling her close, letting her soft tears fall. She'd been tense for quite awhile, he had been wondering when she was going to break. Even, the daughter of Slytherin could cry.  
  
Sadie nodded, her arms around him, she let go first, stepping back as his arms fell from her shoulders. "Thank You, Draco. I needed that." She said, swallowing her tears. "I don't know what I'd do without you, especially at Hogwarts. I don't think I could live without you." She started, but he silenced her, softly kissing her lips, before walking past her, headed to his room. She stood, stunned for a few moments, before turning and running silently after him.  
  
She had definitely not been expecting that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Once in Draco's room, Sadie sat on one of the dark green couches by the fireplace in his living room, and relaxed at the feelings of ease that lingered in his room. Draco sat next to her, but on the other end of the couch, as if their closeness before had built a brick wall between them.  
  
They ate in silence, until dessert, when Sadie had somehow managed to get whip cream off the pumpkin pie on her nose, without realizing it.  
  
Draco was forced into a fit of laughter. Sadie watched him, confused. "What's so funny, Draco?"  
  
"Oh nothing." he answered, scooting unnoticeably closer.  
  
"Then why are you laughing?"  
  
"Nothing Sadie." he said a undeniable smile creeping up on his face.  
  
"Draco! Tell me why you're laughing. please?" she begged, pouting.  
  
"It's just." he said before bursting into laughter.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Okay, fine, hold still Sadie." He said, scooting closer and wiping off the whip cream and licking it off his finger. "You had whip cream on your nose." He said, his face denying any emotion.  
  
She watched him, tilting her head to the side. "Draco."  
  
"Yes?" he answered, watching her eyes, reading her every emotion, while he himself was still emotionless to the bone.  
  
"I was wondering." she hesitated.  
  
"You were wondering.?"  
  
"I was wondering why. why you kissed me.?"  
  
"Oh. That?" he answered, nonchalantly.  
  
Sadie attempted not to frown, but failed miserably.  
  
"You didn't suspect I liked you already?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I thought you only thought of me as a friend."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That I'd never have a chance with you."  
  
"I'm sorry." he paused. "Your wrong though."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know how to say this."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I've never felt this way before."  
  
"Oh? Neither have I."  
  
"Yes. I.. Well."  
  
"Well what Draco? Just say it."  
  
"I think I might like you more than a friend."  
  
"What do you mean, exactly?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why only maybe?"  
  
"Because I think I might love you but I'm not sure what love is, so I don't know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm not supposed to love."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My father isn't for me having any emotion."  
  
"Even for me?"  
  
"Even for you."  
  
"Even the daughter of his Dark Lord?"  
  
"How'd you find that out?"  
  
"I'm not deaf. And I do read."  
  
"Oh. Yes, I never implied you weren't intelligent or capable of knowing. That would be my father."  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
"So where was I?"  
  
"Something about love."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well what do you feel for me?"  
  
"Sadie. I don't think I could live without you. you mean that much to me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you might have felt the same. "  
  
"No!"  
  
"Can you just leave?"  
  
"No! I. Draco---"  
  
He cut her off. "No, Sadie, just go. You don't feel that way, I can tell. Just let me be."  
  
"No, Draco, I do!"  
  
He shut up, watching her carefully, his eyes pouring into hers. Unnoticeably he was getting closer.  
  
"I love you. or I might. but I don't think I could live without you Draco. you mean a lot to me. please don't make me go. Your presence is soothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your Welcome. "  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
"What?" he answered awed by her courage and bluntness.  
  
"Can. I. Kiss. You?" she said slowly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
Oh how he loved to see her beg. "Because."  
  
"Please tell me Draco."  
  
"Because I'm going to kiss you." He said before sliding his arm around her neck, pulling her to him and kissing her roughly.  
  
She kissed urgently back, finding the excuse for a release of energy quite enjoyable as he slid his tongue throughout her mouth seemingly with expertise that she was curious about.  
  
Breathless she lay in his lap, in ease.  
  
"You're a great kisser." He started.  
  
"Oh? I never knew. The first time I've been kissed was just when you kissed me in the ballroom."  
  
"Really? A pretty girl like you?"  
  
"Yes. And Draco, where did you learn how to kiss so slyly?"  
  
He blushed. "There was an older girl, about fourteen last year that would come over. she enjoyed that sort of thing." He turned away.  
  
"Oh. I see. It's alright Draco."  
  
He grinned, before forcing her back on the couch to continue kissing his new doll. For, to him, that was all she could ever be. His father wouldn't allow him to be anything more. Unless they were older, and Sadie's father gave him permission. Even kissing Sadie was something he wasn't supposed to be doing. But was doing anyhow. Oh how much trouble he would be in when his father found out. Because he knew his father would get it out of him. No matter what.  
  
Author's Notes: A little young for frenching? Probably! Oh well! I'm kind of making Draco more mean. if you noticed. It'll be demonstrated later on. I guarantee. Any ideas for later chapters??? 


End file.
